


I believe in love. I'll believe in anything.

by SadGladMad



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, these two dorks are probably laughing at us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadGladMad/pseuds/SadGladMad
Summary: What if the Charmie boys read AO3 and esp the terrible sexy times scenes I have written (they are pretty bad).





	I believe in love. I'll believe in anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @mjquintas for the tree. At the-nonna-universe for the constant stream of Armie pics on tumblr.

# I believe in love. I’ll believe in anything.

“ I what now?” Armie came out of the kitchen with sheer horror and confusion written on his face.

“ You were unable to resist my alabaster thighs..so help you god!” Timmy doubled over laughing. Unable to keep speaking. Tears rolled from his eyes. He snorted. And that triggered more laughing.

Armie came and sat down next to him. Arm around his shoulder. Timmy leans against his partner’s bicep. Both peering into the phone.

“What’s this one called?” Armie asks, squinting into Tim’s beloved iPhone.

But Timmy can’t talk. He is drowning in laughter.

The worst sex scenes ever written were surely on AO3 and feature him and Armie in ridiculous positions with horrific threesomes. Well, at least Armie thought they were horrific. After a few drinks though they became insanely funny. And even Armie could see that.

Better though after a bit of weed. Then they tried to act out the positions with role play.

If only people could really see how dorky they were together. How ridiculously easy it was to be together.

Just how they fit.

Timmy kisses Armie’s nose. “I love you,” he murmurs.


End file.
